Smile
by xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx
Summary: Semi-AU. Tsuna, abandoned at the age 3 was kidnapped but was lucky to survived But he was traumatized and becames aloof. 12 years later, He was appointed as the Cloud Guardian of The strongest Mafia Famiglia in Italy.  Hibari, The no-good soon to be mafia
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Smile

Summary: Semi-AU. Tsuna, abandoned at the age 3 was kidnapped but was lucky to survived But he was traumatized and becames aloof. 12 years later, He was appointed as the Cloud Guardian of The strongest Mafia Famiglia in Italy.

Hibari, The no-good soon to be mafia boss has a crush on our beloved Tsuna. Now his Tutor forces him to make our little Tsuna smile again... Along the way Big Secrets are revealed.

Rated: T just in case

xxOtaku Forever27xx: Hi everyone, It's me xxOtakuForever27xx you can call me Nicole.

**Tsuna: Ne~ Nicole why is That I'm aloof here?**

**Nicole: Well, It's more fun that way.**

**Tsuna: FUn? Is it that Fun to you.**

**Nicole: Um... Just do the disclaimers now Tsuna-kun.**

**Tsuna: Ok. Nicole-chan Doesn't own KHR because if she does she will do lots of things and her imaginations will go in a rampage.**

**Nicole and Tsuna: On with the Story.**

Chapter 1 Prologue

Our little tsuna Was playing at the park with some friends of his he was a brunnete(1),Brown eyes,spick haired and very playful

His mother Nana, was sitting by the bench watching our little Tsuna play. She had this bad feeling something was gonna happen, but she doesn't what it was so she shrugged it off

But that was the biggest mistake she had ever make and she will soon regret she had done it.

~Unknown time Road to Sawada Residence~

"Nee kaa-san" Tsuna said atracting his mother's attention.

"What is it Tsu-kun?"Nana asked

"Well, Thank you for the ice cream, it was delicious." Tsuna thanked

"It was nothing Tsu-kun"Nana Answered

It was already sunset and the both of them were walking back home; but something unexpected happened.

~Tsuna's POV~

I was just walking with my mother but suddenly I was already in the hands of kidnappers and I saw my mom

eing tied and the put a handcerchief to cover my mouth and slowly my consciousness slipped awy from my grasped and I feel numb.

~Nana's POV~

Tsu-kun was being kidnapped but I'm here tied up in ropes and just watch them tacking away m precious child away from me.

I can't even do anything for him he was just taken away easily from me, 'be safe tsu-kun'

And My consciousness slipped and I passed out.

~9:00 at night~

Tsuna was within a Cell unconscious when he woke up he tried to sit up but winced before he can sit up.

He survayed the cell the cell has a table a hard bed a chair and the cells collor was blue and a little white.

He was confused how he got here then his eyes widenned he now remembers how he got here.

"I have to think of some way to get out of here" he whispered.

He looked around and saw no one was guarding and he tried to see if the cell has any secret passage that will lead outside but

unfortunately there was none he seated on the chair to think then suddenly something caught his eyes the lock of the cell was unlocked

and he could get out because no one was there to watch over him because they thought the cell door was locked.

He smiled and as silently as he can he removed the lock and open the cell door and walked in the hallway.

He grinned when he saw the way out and he run for it he was happy that he was outside that building and he walked out of the building before they

know that he already escaped.

~Nana's POV~

'Tsu-kun still isn't here where could those kidnappers take him off' I thought then suddenly I heard a knock in the door

I immidiatealy ran for the door when I opened the door I was really happy to see who was at the door. It was Tsu-kun.

When they ate dinner tsuna never spoke a word and Nana was really worried what those kidnappers done to him. Then she heard him say a few words

"I will make namimori a crime-free town and I won't let mom see what happened anymore"

And those words had come until now. And that's where our story begins.

(1) That is the color of hair if it's brown

**Tsuna: What the...**

**Nicole: How was it Tsu-chan?**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Reborn: He's Speechless, anyways please review so that our authoress here have the inspiration to the next chapter.**

**Nicole: Thank you reborn**

**Reborn: Oi Baka-Tsuna do your job.**

**Tsuna: ... Oh okay Please review and suggest what pairing will be chosen please vote.**

**Nicole: Yes please okie doki see next time**

**Tsuna: Jane**

**Reborn and Nicole: Ciao Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Dark consumes

Nicole: Ohayo minna

Tsuna Hello minna tachi~

Reborn: Oi. Baka Nicole you have a lot of Questions here aren't you going to answer it?

Nicole: Of course I'm going to Answer it.

10th Squad 3rd Sit: You're going to know on the Story. I'll show the Flashback later.

Crimson: Maybe what's her pin name try to as her if it's fine because I'm still young oh tell me if she can and I will PM her.

CrazyPsychopatchicRabbit and Akahama Nera: Thank you and maybe 2718 I'll try to decide the pairings

gXyrin: I'll think about it and of your first Question the same as 10th Squad 3rd Sit answer

Nicole: Finish

Reborn: Well good and start typing for the story *points gun to me*

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! REBORN, don't shoot her.

Reborn: *hump*

Nicole: Thanks Tsu-kun

Tsuna: It's Fine, but you better start now

Nicole: Okie, On with the story.

(I added a new character in the story, she's not in the anime so if you see it don't complain because I told you about it).

* * *

><p>~13 years later~<p>

A 15 year old Tsuna was strolling down a street nearing Namimori Middle.

His mind was dozing off somewhere else( I'll tell you what he's thinking, he's thinking about what happened In the past.)

Then a man with jet black hair greeted him.

"Ohayo Sawada-san"

"Hn.". Tsuna greeted

He walked pass the man with black hair and replaced his outdoor shoes to indoors and walked the hallways towards the reception room.

He opened the door of the reception room and let himself sit at the leather chair and leaned at the table where he place his hands and where he place his head in his palms.

"Senpai, I got your paperwork now."One girl said. Her name's Nagi. She had a gold(blond) hair cerulean blue eyes and a smile in her face she's has a very pale skin and that just increases her beauty and everyone tells it only just increases her popularity in school. Everyone tells how she could be the Student Council President but she just shrugged it off.

" Hn just put it there ." Tsuna said

"Okay, Senpai." Nagi said

"Dismissed" Tsuna said

"Hai, but Senpai before I leaved could you tell me about what happened to your childhood, don't worry I won't tell others promise , because I think you really need to tell someone about it it's been consuming you, I don't want to get bitten to death so please." Nagi said

Then Tsuna thought about what had happened but before that he decided if he could tell her about it, '_Hmmm. Should I tell her about what happened to me in my childhood for me to be like this?, Fine, she is my right-hand'_

"Hn."He Grunted.

"Thank you Senpai" Nagi sat down on the couch across Tsuna who was going to sit on the other couch facing her.

"When Tsuna had sat down on the chair there was a very tense atmosphere inside the room anyone outside the room could have just cowered in fear of what could have been happening inside.

"Here goes….."

* * *

><p>~<em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_After what happened in the streets of namimori, our little Tsuna was tied up. Ropes were tied in his wrist that was connected to his feet._

_He was trembling In fear, 'Why does this guys kidnapped me, I'm not that important am I?'_

_Then Suddenly he heard one of the guys who kidnapped him talk to him._

"_Hey, kid, do you know why we kidnap you?"_

_Tsuna shook his head because he really didn't know at all._

"_Then you'll know when we get in the base."_

_Tsuna had this bad feeling that this base isn't good for him. Oh yes the base was really bad for children like him._

_When about 5 minutes pass he was carried by one of the guys inside the building they call 'base'_

_Tsuna was blindfolded before he was brought down on the ground, When they started to walk one of them ordered him to walk. They ordered him in the maze-like building. When they removed his blindfold he found himself in front of a cell._

_When he turned around, he was pushed inside the cell before the kidnappers locked it._

_~1 hour later~_

_The Kidnappers finally come back in front of the cell and unlocked the lock, allowing them to come in. Tsuna back away and curled on one of the corner of the cell._

_He was so afraid of them but they were stronger, bigger, and they were in a lot more advantage they have the ability to pin him because he was more lighter than them._

_Then one of them carried our little Tsuna on his shoulders and strolled down the hall to a certain room. When they reached the room the man putted him on the ground and opened the door _

_~ Inside the Room before Tsuna comes in~_

"_**Ehi,**__(hey) __**cosa faremo con lui."**__(what will we do with him) Leonardo? Someone asked._

"_**Noi lo iniettano con quel"**__(we will inject him with that) Leonardo answered before the door opened._

_~Inside the room after the door opened~_

"_**Oh benvenuti!" **__(Oh welcome) Leonardo greeted to the child and man who came in a while ago and signaled the man to let our tuna sit down and him also to sit down as well._

"_I mean welcome" Leonardo greeted again after switching back to Japanese from Italian._

"_Thank you, but why did you have to kidnap me and bring me here?" Tsuna thanked before questioning._

"_Simple, because I will inject something to you, and this thing can't be seen by many, and sorry kid it's because of your parents who putted you in this situation" he answered calmly._

"_Eh?"Tsuna tilted his head 'what does parents have to do with this'.He thought_

'_So they didn't have told him yet, oh well' Leonardo thought then he ordered the man beside him to inject __**that**__._

_When they were coming near him he began to squirm, when his hands where gotten by one of the two guys that advance in front of Tsuna. After 30 seconds of squirming Tsuna became tired and stopped squirming and the 2 men used as a chance to inject it to him._

_After injecting the fluid , Tsuna's eyes closed and his body was motionless._

_Leonardo ordered the man to carry Tsuna to his cell and be careful on carrying him._

_When they were outside they discussed about what to do to the kid after they had given the fluid to the kid._

* * *

><p><em>~End of Flashback~(you know what had happened after that)<em>

Then Tsuna straightened his back and leaned on the chair and relaxed. "So that was what happened when you were still a child, but one more thing." Nagi said.

"What?" Tsuna said(Correction: demanded) "Well where was your father?, why wasn't he with your mother?" Nagi said curiously, It was been bugging her off after the story ended.

" I don't where he is, And I don't care" Tsuna said before going back to his chair and begin to do his Paperwork and then raised his head to stare at Nagi who stared back at him. "Leave" he ordered and looked back at his paperworks.

Nagi did a salute and bowed down and left without a single word muttered at all.

'_I hope I did the right decision on telling her those memories where I was _weak' he thought before focusing to finish the damn Paperworks of hell.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Nana's POV~

'_Ahh~ precious memories when I saw this house, there owners were the ones who helped me'_ I thought before looking down and I saw the man who helped me and he also spotted me and ran and about a few seconds he was in front of me.

"Oh how are you Ms. Sawada It has been very Long hasn't it?" he said

"Yes It was." I replied.

" So why are you here?" he asked curiously looking at me.

"Oh,was here to thank you about helpingt me when I really needed it, Mr. Hibari.

"Oh it was nothing, Kyoya was the one who spotted you"

"Oh, I see" I said

"It was like old times"

* * *

><p>~ Mr. Hibari's Flashback~<p>

Kyouya and Mr. Hibari(Let's just call him Hibari, until I say his Name) was walking down the street to their home suddenly Kyouya shouted" PAPA! THERE'S A WOMAN OVER THERE!"

Hibari spun around and his son was right there really is a woman on the road lying there. The two of them quickly run and they kneel in front of her and Immediately, Hibari checked her pulse, she was fine.

"Father, is she fine?" Kyouya asked

"Yes, she is" Hibari answered and carried her bridal style.

"Where are we taking her?" he asked again

"On our home, so she can rest" Hibari Answered again as they began to walk.

* * *

><p>~Hibari's House~<p>

Nana opened her eyes as she regained her conciousness she sat down quickly and scan the room.

The room was simple, really, It was comforting.

"So you're awake" A voice said

Nana spun around and looked directly at the kid about 3 years old.

"Yes, thank you" Nana said before asking" Where am I?"

"You're in our house" he said

"What's your name?" Nana asked again

"Hibari, Hibari Kyouya" Kyouya answered.

Then the door opened and there the Father of the child flashing a small smile and lowered his head.

"Umm, Sir thank you for the Help." Nana said

"It's fine" Hibari said

"Can I go home now?" She asked

"Can you?" He asked(Hibari)

"Yes, thank you for the Hospitality" She said

"It's fine, Kyouya, show her the way" Hibari ordered.

"Yes Father" Kyouya said before leading the way.

* * *

><p>~End of Flashback~<p>

"Oh Thank you very much" Nana said

"It's fine."

"I'll be taking my lave then, bye"

"Bye" Hibari said before going back to what he was doing.

'It was such a bad day and it's been doing a good job when it really make me angry 'She thought

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: So how was it?<strong>

**Tsuna: What the**

**Nicole: ?**

**Reborn: Don't waste your time on him Baka-Nicole his brain had a malfunction**

**Nicole: Oh okay.**

**Kyouya: Herbivore.**

**Nicole: *Turns to Kyouya* Yes, Kyou-kun**

**Kyouya: Where did you got the name Nagi and who's my dad.**

**Nicole: Hmmm. Well from Chrome Last Nameand the dad I-won't-tell-you*stucks out tongue*.**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death *before running after me when I was running around.**

**Reborn: Hn, So that's why it sounded so Familiar.**

**Nicole: Okay someone do the Disclaimers, oh well, um Arian is here to say it. Arian-chan please do the disclaimer * match with puppy eyes*(after Kyouya was out)**

**Arian: *sighes* Nicole-chan doesn't own KHR because if she does she will ruined it all**

**Nicole: *grumbles* Please review**

**Reborn: Ciao Ciao**

**Arian and Nicole: Bye.**

* * *

><p>So how did you like it so sorry to the others if wrong grammar and misspelled words.<p>

And leave suggestion who is going to be Kyouya's Father

Ciao Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3 Home Tutor From Hell

Tsuna: We're back minna-san

Nagi: Hai! We are back now, which means our authoress here have a new chapter.

Nicole: Hello. This is our new chapter.

Reborn: Oi! You have some questions in here *flips of paper*

Nicole: Oh yes thank you reborn for telling me.

Sara, xRinyukix, : Thank you for looking forward for the next chapter.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Maybe just say if you want to make Tsuna use Tonfas or still his Gloves.

Crimson: Sure I'll try because I'm also waiting for someone to accept but I'll also ask him/her. Thank you for telling.

Reborn: That's all start typing or else.. *points gun at me*

Nagi: Reborn-san please put the gun down.

Reborn: Fine *puts the gun down*

Nicole: Thank You, Oh and Fon is going to use a gun and might be a character change of him to reborn while Reborn has Fon's character but still has their own pacifiers.

Tsuna and Reborn: On with the Story.

* * *

><p>~ Sicily, Italy~<p>

A baby about 40 cm tall and 3.7 kg wearing a red robe and baggy pants. His hair which is jet black sways with the wind. His Name is 'Fon' which means 'Wind'. He has a partner named Lichi which is a shape-shifting monkey. He was called to be the Strongest Hitman in the world. He bears the Red Pacifier.

He was walking down the road of Sicily in one of the Pubs. He opened The Twin doors of the Pub and entered. He looked up and saw 2 men sitting in front of the bartender.

"So the old man called you once again" One of the Two with a bleached white haired-man said. While he have said that Lichi the monkey appeared on the top of his head.

"So where did the old man send you again, Is it Roma? Venice?" The other man which was blond haired- said.

"Giappone" Fon Answered.

"WHAT!" The two men exclaimed.

"So the old man had finally decide."

_Then..._

"HAAA!" Someone exclaimed behind Fon holding a knife.

"This is not a toy" Fon said calmly pointing his gun at the man.

The man behind Fon dropped to his knees, The knife he used drop beside him.

"I'm going." Fon said, turning and walk towards the pub's door leaving the 3 men.

* * *

><p>~Hibari Residence, Namimori 5:00 in the morning~<p>

A baby with jet black hair walked down the the street going to a certain house. He looked up at the house, it certainly was normal. He hopped and put a little paper in the mailbox and walked his way on another way until he is called.

Mrs. Hibari walked out of the house to get the newspaper.

"Newspaper, Newspapers" Mrs. Hibari hummed.

She opened the mailbox and got the newspaper but what she didn't expect was a white paper to fall as well with it. She opened and scanned the paper. She smiled happily and thought what will happen today, she walked towards the house and called the man that was said in the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>~ 7:00 in the morning~<p>

A boy no more than 14 is sleeping his head on his bed sleeping soundly like he doesn't have a care in the world. His name is Kyouya Hibari, Only son of the Hibari Family. He's nicknamed 'Dame-Hibari' for he was clumsy, not good at school or even at anything. He right now was zooning of in Lala land.

"Kyouya!"

"Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun." Mrs. Sawada called out to his son.

"Kyou-kun~"

Still no answer.

"Mou~, Kyou-kun teba~"

So because his son was still on the bed, She walked and climb up the stairs towards his son's room. She opened the door and what awaits her was such a complete disaster. I'll tell you why, Clothes everywhere, Cans everywhere and some papers scattered all around the room. "Mou~ Kyou-kun's room is so dirty." She walked until she was beside Kyouya's bed, she shaked him a little and said "Kyou-kun wake up, you'll be late again" Then she spotted a paper on her son desk drawers a piece of paper picking out. She pulled the drawer and the piece of paper is certainly a math test paper. 'Still the below average score' She thought.

And then she thought of an idea to wake up her son she read aloud "Hibari Kyouya with a 15% on his math test!" And her idea was correct. Kyouya did wake up and tried to get the test paper of his mother "Mom give me that" but unfortunately for him he fell of the bed and ended up to fall on the hard ground. 'Ouch, that hurts' He thought. Then his mother, let down the paper that held the advertisement of the Hitman Fon. "Starting Today a Home Tutor is going to be coming." She said.

The Paper held

'_You will be starting a home tutor_

_I will raise your child to_

_Become the leader of the next generation'_

"I already gave a call to him immediately" She added.

"I don't need a home tutor mom" Kyouya Answered.

"Well he said he was good-looking as well as young and all he needed was a place to stay and food to eat he will tutor you for free." Mrs. Hibari said.

"Mom, That just smells like a scum" Kyouya said then he looked at the clock and exclaimed that it was already 7:40 and ran towards the door but before going downstairs, he said "Anyways I don't need a home tutor!" He ran to the stairs but slipped and down the stairs he goes.

"AHHHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" He yelled. And the he finally stop yelling after he have landed messily on the floor.

"Ni hao"(1)

Kyouya glanced beside him and saw a baby wearing a red robe and had his hair braided.

"So you're Kyouya" Fon said

"Well yea I'm Kyouya" Kyouya answered.

"Starting Right now I will be evaluating you after you" Fon said.

"Wait who are you?" Kyouya questioned.

"Don't worry 'Dame-Hibari" Fon assured.

"How did you know that damn nickname!" Kyouya exclaimed surprised that this baby over here already knows dare he say it his nickname.

"Gathering certain information is a basic sckill dame-hibari." Fon said

"Stop saying that nickname like you're a big shot" Kyouya said. "And I have a real name, and it's Hibari Kyouya" Kyouya added angrily and frustrated.

Fon twisted Kyouya's finger a little and as we all know Kyouya 'HIEED' and told the infant to stop. And that was the time his mother came down the stairs and stared at the sight in front of her. "Ara~ who's child are you and who are you?" She said.

"My name is Fon and I'm no one's child"* Fon answered.

"Kyou-kun you'll be late again" Mrs. Hibari said after looking at the clock.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm going to be late!" Kyouya exclaimed running to the kitchen to snatch a bread and get his lunch box and of the way he goes.

_Hmmmm~ He's really clumsy, But anyway I'm going to change that better be ready dame-hibari.'Fon thought._

* * *

><p><em>~Tsuna while running~<em>

_A shiver run down his spine and he thought 'someone must be thinking something very bad to me, better be careful' while having hi thought he didn't see a pole in his way and he broke his thoughts when he bumped on it. 'Why is fate sadistic to me' He thought while running to get to school._

* * *

><p>So how was it? I have tried putting a lot of my time in it because I was busy myself so i tried to put time for this sorry for the late update. Hope you understand and still continue to vote for your favorite pairing and R&amp;R please, leave some comments. That'll help greatly.<p>

I'll try to update soon.

**Ciao Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4 The way we met

**Nicole: I'm back from the trip to Singapore, Wow it was really clean there. Sorry if I haven't been updating for quite a while now.**

**Tsuna: What Am I going to use in the story Nicole-chan?**

**Nicole: Well The votes are tied between the gloves and tonfa+handcuffs. So I'll have to vote inside the studio. I'll ask my friends first for what they want because they're also readers of this fic. Angel-chan what do you think?**

**Angel: Well I think Tsuna must use tonfas as well as handcuffs.**

**Nicole: You Night?**

**Night: I'm fine with what Angel said.**

**Nicole: Devil?**

**Devil: I'm going with Gloves they hurt more.**

**Nicole: Sky?**

**Sky: Gloves**

**Nicole: And last but not the least Shin?**

**Shin: Tonfas plus the handcuffs.**

**Nicole: And so the winners of the weapons are Tonfas and Handcuffs!**

**Tsuna: Does that mean I'm gonna use Tonfas?**

**Nicole: Yep!**

**Tsuna: *sighs* Oh well~ Please do review for her story**

**Nagi and Tsuna: KatekyoHitman Reborn isn't owned by her but Amano Akira-san**

**Nicole: Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 (The way we met)<strong>

Hibari's POV~

After the meeting with the post awhile ago, I trip on a stone then I slip and now my bottom hurts because of the fall I had. Now I have succeeded running until I have finally saw my one of worst nightmares, The Chihuahua from hell… Then from the corner of my eye I saw that the leash wasn't tied up so I started backing away from the demon dog and sweated like crazy then I heard the voice of someone… Fon.

~Normal POV~

"What Hibari, You're also scared of a small dog? Hmm maybe phobia" Fon said.

Then…

"Ohayo Hibari-kun" a voice called out.

"Ah! Ohayo Gozaimasu Rinatsu-chan." Hibari replied blushing lightly.

"Who's this little guy and why does he wear a robe?" Rinatsu-chan or Kyoko asked.

"He's Fon, umm his my cousin from China… Haha" He replied sweating and laughing nervously.

"As much as I want to stay with you but It's about time for school, Bye then!" Kyoko said before departing.

'Ah.. She's going to Mochida-senpai, that senpais a womanizer, cheating another girl after another.' Hibari thought.

"You have a crush on that girl, do you." Fon asked (really it looks more like a statement)

"Of Course No, Well…" 'Why should I even deny that.. I don't even have a chance to even confess to her, And that Mochida-Senpai is being a womanizer for cheating a lot of girls inside school. I hate him so much, He's not even good to be a boyfriend of Kyoko-chan, He's not even appropriate for her to date. He's totally disgusting' (_**a.n.: **_** Sorry about that I fu***** hate him so much, Sorry about that continue on.) **

"Then why not die already." Fon said

"Eh?" Hibari asked, confused greatly, 'Why do I need to die?'

Then

BANG!

Hibari lay flat down the concrete floor and then he thought '_I regret not even trying to confess to her or even trying to tell her that Mochida-senpai's a womanizer, cheating on girls.'_

Then….

"REBORN!"

Hibari yelled, flipping back up but his clothes were all ripped apart leaving him with his boxers. He ran swiftly towards the Namimori Middle School. He even passed a man with white, messy hair. Then he spotted the Namimori Chuu's Idol: Rinatsu Kyoko*. He stopped in front of Kyoko and then shouted "I like you Kyoko-chan!" KYAAAAAAAAAA! "How dare you show yourself in front of Kyoko-chan like that you pervert!"Mochida said. He stumped a little and pushed Kyoko inside Nami-chuu but before disappearing in Hibari's sight he glared at him and finally leaved.

Then the ring finally signaled the start of classes and the students outside their classroom paled and rushed inside their classrooms including our Kyo-kun. '_Who would want to be beaten halfway to death anyways, ah I know the ones who are stupid enough to actually not follow rules that __**he**__ enforces'_ Hibari thought shuddering on what he just thought now, running in the hallway which is really, really, really quiet.(_**a.n.: Much quieter than a graveyard surely because someone's going to get really furious because of the noise of the weak, noisy, stupid, weak-hearted, easy to scare, some attention whore herbivores. Tsuna: Oi! Get this moving lready everyone's going to get bored because of your constant blabbering there. A: Hai Hai! Tsu-chan. Tsuna: Stop calling me Tsu-chan, I'm not a girl!. A: Sorry please continue though. Thou would like to continue further. Thank you for actually liking to continue for those who are patient with me and my constant blabbering.**_)He was the only outside the hallway, running swiftly to get in class immediately before he's been found out by the Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

Then he felt a murderous auralurking '_Oh no not good, this is not going to be good, that should be him with his right hand woman, Nagi-senpai. She is quite a cute, beautiful, compassionate woman'_ Hibari thought complementing completely Nagi (_**Nagi: Thank you very much about that Hibari-kun*cue smiley face* Hibari: Hai… *blushing faintly*) **_failing on feeling the murderous aura getting closer and scarier and then….

"Herbivore" a voice said

"HEIIIIIIII!" Hibari screamed, startled for a bit then paled then dashed to his classroom knowing already who said so 'Only one person calls a weak person herbivore'. Missing a twitch of the lips of Tsuna who was the one who said Herbivore, upwards but after it, It also vanished quickly as it began. He moved on as he checked every hallway in Nami-chuu, 'A very interesting person, hmm.. I'll have to investigate his background…' Tsuna thought going upwards to the rooftop for a nap.(_**a.n.: Why does Tsuna like sleeping In the rooftop? Tsuna: Because I like taking a nap and if anyone disturbs my nap I will have to punish them until they're half dead. A: Okay~ I'll try not to disturb your nap then, On with the story)**_

* * *

><p>~With Hibari: Algebry Class(Math)~<p>

'Ah~ This is totally so boring, I don't even know what Nezu-sensei's saying' Hibari thought, looking at the board, then sighed and turned his attention to the Clear, Blue Sky. 'It's really beautiful I wonder does the sky sometimes get lonely without something to accompany it?' Hibari thought then he snapped from his own little world when he heard his teacher call him to answer the question in the board, and of course got it wrong like always, and his classmates laugh at him like usual of course, well of course, Except the School Idol, Kyoko and the Baseball Star Player: Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hahaha! Dame-Hibari still can't answer such a simple question." One of his classmates said

"Of course he will, That's Dame-Hibari for you, He doesn't do anything right, He does everything wrong and so clumsy." Another Classmate said again, some sneered at him, some still mocked him, Nezu-sensei sighed and told his students to quiet down, Dame-Hibari still can't answer him until now, So he called someone else to answer the question for him. Hibari sat down and continued his daze awhile ago, thinking about anything, then the Ring bell signaling that it's time for Lunch.

He got his Lunch box and ran to go to his safe spot: Rooftop.

Why? Because there's where the Disiplinary Committee Chairman sometimes takes his nap, and it's been really a property now of DC*, and some of the students caught in there were all beaten up already half dead, The ones who are allowed to go in the rooftop are Tsuna-senpai: Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Nagi-senpai: Right Hand Woman of Disciplinary Committee. He only goes there when Tsuna-senpai wasn't there. Now when he opened the door that connects the stairs to the rooftop, he saw Tsuna-senpai taking a nap on the floor with his pet, Natsu.

Hibari gulped, Now that Tsuna-senpai is here, he can't eat because he'll get beaten up until he is only half alive (50:50) He was about to close the door when he heard the words

"Herbivore, what do you think you're doing over there, come in and tell me the reason you're here"

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone thank you very much for the last reviewers and the ones who correct me. I've been away for a long time and this is just a rush for this story, See you next time and please do review and vote if you like to have some guardians who are OC's or make the guardians the same, it maybe in reviews or in my profile but don't PM me because of it, but I do appreciate it if you just vote in my profile.<strong>

**Nicole: That's much more longer than expected.**

**Tsuna: Really? This is going in a much more than I thought it would be.**

**Kyouya: *yawn* I'm going to take a nap. Don't disturb me.**

**Reborn: Why did you change Kyoko's Last Name?**

**Nicole: Well some of the guardians name will be change a little, but they will still be the same.**

**First *: That'll be Kyoko's Last name in this story.**

**Second *:Disciplinary Committee**

**Tsuna: Now that's finish Nic- What are you singing?**

**Nicole: Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and all of my Friends I love you so much, Shimpo- Huh, Oh I'm singing Famiglia.**

**Nicole: Ciao Ciao~ ****Please do review like usual.**

**Reborn: Ciao~**

**Tsuna and Nagi: Bye Bye!**

**Hibird: Later! Later!**

**Natsu: Gao!**

* * *

><p>See you next time Ciao<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Finding the Guardians part 1

**Nicole: This is a rush, The fourth and fifth chapter are made at the same day, so sorry if there are mistakes****  
><strong>

**Tsuna: Are you sure you're going to be okay on writing this in the same day.**

**Nicole: Yeah, I'll be fine, I don't have the time later, I'm gonna have to go to the new school I'll be going to attend to, Sa, Nera-chan please do the disclaimer.**

**Angel: Hai!**

**Demon: Let's get this thing done fort.**

**Angel and Demon: She doesn't own KHR, Amano Akira does. **

**Nicole: Everyone this is going to be very short, Really Sorry.**

**Reborn: On with the Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding the Guardians part 1<strong>

~Fon's POV~

Fon have been observing his student for quite awhile, He sighed when he saw that his student wasn't like even listening to the teacher then suddenly his student was called and has been told to answer the question in the board, And got the answer correctly. '_Finally he have done something right, the last evaluation I had to him, he was like tripping in thin air, he was clumsy but he has the potential to the things if he devotes and has the determination to do so. Oh well he has potential and just needs someone to help and guide him in his Journey.'_

It was already one week after he have arrive to the Hibari residence and saw what his students do, so he could adjust as well as they adjust to him in the house, And after the week he saw some good guardians for Hibari. One was a baseball fanatic but has potential to be a hitman: Yamamoto Takeshi, Two was the Disciplinary Committee Chairman: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Three was the right hand woman of the Disciplinary Committee and assistant of Sawada Tsunayoshi: Yagami Nagi Sicily.

Takeshi's a carefree, happy-go-lucky, baseball fanatic, kendo master guy… He's serious when it comes to baseball or family, when someone tries to harm something that is so precious to him then he wouldn't doubt his decision when they're in danger, He'll wash away any worries of his beloveds with his smile. He's a perfect candidate for the rain that washes away pain of the family and covers the tears for the Lonely, Sacred Sky.

Tsunayoshi's a aloof, serious, anti-social, unfriendly, a man of a few words, strong kind of guy… He's serious when someone doesn't obey, destroys, steals, disturbs the peace of his school, or sometimes Namimori. He loves little animals like a bird, lion cub or a porcupine. He doesn't doubt his decision when something had trigger his anger, He's a blood-lust prefect, He's almost have died but have escaped and everything was because his father…. He 's a perfect candidate for the cloud that even though he's aloof but when his attention is caught and his family's in danger then he will attack with all his might. He's aloof but his the most closest to the sky.

Nagi's a compassionate, respectful, friendly, beautiful, strong, elegant, confident, intelligent, modest, a secret keeper, curious, reliable kind of woman….. She's serious when someone hurts her friends, family, or anything that is special to her or something or someone that threatens the peace of Namimori. She likes birds, porcupine, fishes, space, anything that can make her curious. She doesn't doubt her decision when her life or her friend's life is at stake. She have survived death herself when someone tried to kill her and her parents but she have escaped it but her parents weren't as lucky as she was, they were murdered….. She's a perfect candidate for storm, The reliable storm that is always in the center of the battlefield and protects the whole family with all her might.

Those three guardians were very strong.

'_Looks like I'll just need to find 4 more guardians for him..huh. Oh it's Lunchtime better check my student now… I'll have to train him earlier than expected, You'd better be ready Kyouya… I won't go easy on you'_

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: That is super short, that's the only chapter I have in Smile…. Oh well how is it?<strong>

**Tsuna: ….**

**Reborn: That's … like what… I thought when I was looking for guardians and servants for Tsuna**

**Tsuna: REBORN!**

**Reborn *whacks Tsuna with his mallet* Shut up Dame-Tsuna**

**Nicole: *sigh* Please do review minna. Hey stop it you two.**

**Arian, Demon and Angel: Matta na!**

**Reborn: Ciao~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review then<strong>

**BYE-Bi~**


End file.
